


Хозяин

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Reylo Monster Week, leshy!Kylo, mythological creatures, why so vsrato?, Россия!AU, больше нечисти хорошей и разной!, мистика, раскидистая клюква
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Следовало ожидать, что Рей потеряется. Даже сама погода как будто намекала, что идея пойти в лес по грибы — ну так себе...





	Хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в России, Рей и Финн - английские студенты, приехавшие джаст фо фан, Дэмерон - болгарин, наезжающий по делам, Роуз - местная. А Кайло представитель нечистой силы. Это как бы серьезный фик, но почему-то меня пробивало на ха-ха, когда я представляла себе Кайло-лешего XD

Следовало ожидать, что Рей потеряется. Даже сама погода как будто намекала, что идея пойти в лес по грибы — ну так себе. Но разве можно остановить Дамарова, когда он что-то вбил себе в голову?

…Идею поехать на машине Рей поддержала. Она успела насмотреться на Москву и Питер, а, если верить рассказам, то вся остальная Россия несколько от них отличалась, и мысль увидеть всю эту остальную Россию, пусть и частично, ее прельстила. Эту идею поддержала и Роза Текеева — она родилась где-то там возле Ульяновска (где бы он ни находился) в деревне и хотела по пути навестить родных. Дамаров был против — потому что за рулем, преимущественно, предстояло сидеть ему. Финн тоже был против, потому что в юности своей понаездился именно в машине, и не хотел почти тысячу километров сидеть сиднем.

Но на машине выходило дешевле, и это стало решающим доводом.

Финн оказался прав. Очень скоро тело стало затекать от постоянного сидения, и каждая остановка воспринималась с радостью. Пейзаж за окнами был довольно однообразным: кафе и гостиницы на трассе сменялись маленькими селами и деревнями, застроенными преимущественно одноэтажными домиками, мелькали по обеим сторонам дороги леса, поля. Изредка на горизонте возникали силуэты заводов и фабрик, вырастали полуразрушенные здания ферм, поросшие молодыми деревцами и травой. Возле одного заброшенного здания они даже остановились сфотографироваться — их привлекла высокая кирпичная труба в высоту пятиэтажного дома, стоящая в чистом поле. Никаких построек возле трубы не было.

Не доезжая до Ульяновска примерно трети пути, они заехали в деревню Малая Хаисовка Отомокского района. С момента, когда они свернули с главной дороги и поехали узкими проселками, они не выезжали из леса: сосняк сменялся смешанным, то вдруг березы ровными рядами выстраивались вдоль дороги, то низкорослые клены и вязы. Дорога была хорошей — к чести Хаисовки и всего Отомокского района — хоть и без разметки.

Наконец, преодолев подъем в горку, они увидели Малую Хаисовку с высоты. Деревня подковой охватывала небольшое озеро и частично взбиралась на холм. Маленькие домики отсюда выглядели почти игрушечными. Солнце еще не спряталось за тучами, и в его свете деревня будто с фотографии сошла. На одном конце высилась церквушка, выкрашенная в веселый бирюзовый цвет, блестящая единственным золотым куполом, на другом — мечеть, покрашенная в сине-голубой.

— Вон мой дом, — сказала Роза. — Левее мечети.

Когда они всей компанией вошли в дом, тут же возникла суета: бабушка Розы бросилась ее обнимать и целовать, пока Роза объясняла, что из ее друзей по-русски говорит только Пэтро. Дамаров, в свою очередь, с удовольствием начал болтать, рассказывая, как его сюда занесла судьба, и как они все вчетвером познакомились. Потом отец Розы сказал, что, раз такое дело, надо зарезать барана, тем более, что один из барашков стал дичиться, нападать на более молодых и бодать стены, так что ему прямая дорога на стол. А тут еще и повод какой.

Сестра Розы, Фаида, предложила отдохнуть пока, но гости этому бурно воспротивились. После долгой поездки хотелось походить. Тут-то Пэтро и пришла в голову великолепная мысль.

— А давайте пойдем по грибы! — сказал он весело, и бросил залихватский взгляд на Фаиду. — Есть же у вас тут грибы?

— Есть, — спокойно отвечала Фаида.

— Вот и идем. Расскажешь нам, где эти… подберезовики, а где — подосиновики…

Роза закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала.

— Очевидно, что под березами и под осинами, — сказала Фаида. — Нет, я останусь отцу помочь. Пусть вас Роза выгуливает.

Финн попытался возразить, но большинство было на стороне Пэтро. Собрались быстро: переоделись — и вот уже все стоят с пакетами и рюкзаками за плечами.

— Далеко не расходимся, — наставляла всех Роза. — А если чувствуете, что далеко ушли — орите во весь голос. Медведи у нас тут не водятся, зато прочей живности навалом, и глазом моргнуть не успеете, как кто-нибудь вас схарчит…

— Пугаешь нас? — усомнился Пэтро.

— Предупреждаю, — мрачно сказала Роза. — Если кто потеряется, то идите под горку. А если увидите ручей (вообще это речка, но многие путают ее с ручьем) — то по течению вниз выйдете к озеру, а оттуда уже и дороги идут в деревню. Так, одежду заправили, на клещей проверяемся постоянно… Ну, вперед.

Дорога им предстояла в гору, хотя подъем почти не чувствовался. Небо заволокло тучами, было совсем не жарко, а по пути Роза поясняла, как вежливо поблагодарить хозяев на родном языке. До опушки леса они дошли примерно через полчаса, и уже там постепенно разбрелись, но, как Рей тогда казалось, не очень далеко. Сначала она шла рядом с Розой, не особо выглядывая грибы.

— А здесь часто теряются люди? — спросила Рей.

— Дети теряются, — заметил Роза. — Я когда маленькая была, у нас соседка была Эмилия Холодова. Она еще волосы постоянно в какой-то дикий баклажан выкрашивала… Она мне рассказывала, что это леший детишек ворует, потому что ему с лешачкой Бог детишек не дает, — Роза фыркнула.

— Но их находят? — спросила Рей. — Детей?

Роза помрачнела:

— В последний раз не нашли. Это только кажется, что лес такой светлый и прозрачный, если дальше пройти, там такие заросли — света не видно, тяжело ориентироваться. Ну и зверье у нас тут живет: кабаны, волки… Так что если что — ори. Если не услышим — хоть напугаешь четвероногих.

На этой позитивной ноте Роза и Рей слегка разошлись в разные стороны, разыскивая под деревьями грибы.

А спустя буквально пару часов Рей осознала, что стоит с потерявшим сеть телефоном посреди тех самых зарослей, будто сошедших с какой-то картины: высокие ели с тяжелыми темными ветвями подпирали небо, полностью скрадывая свет. Там, где между ними росли лиственные деревья, тоже света было мало, а сами эти деревья были странные, перекрученные, с обломанными ветвями. Когда Рей попыталась повернуть назад, то с удивлением обнаружила, что обратная дорога будто успела зарасти, откуда-то появились упавшие замшелые стволы и ветки, покрытые лишайником. Рей попробовала пройти, перелезая через них, но ветки цепляли ее за одежду, приходилось поминутно останавливаться, чтобы освободиться из их захвата, и очень быстро она устала и опустилась на первое подвернувшееся бревно.

Позади нее расстилалось сумрачное царство елей и поваленных стволов, а вперед вела узкая, но все-таки различимая тропка. Может, она просто перепутала стороны, и, вместо того, чтобы идти назад, шла куда-нибудь вбок? А это — дорога по которой она сюда зашла?

Отдохнув, Рей попила — в бутылке еще оставалось около пол-литра воды — и двинулась по открывшейся тропке. Знала бы раньше, куда забредет — взяла бы с собой что-нибудь посущественнее.

Теперь идти было проще, но Рей совсем не узнавала этих мест. Да и лес будто становился темнее — или это погода портилась?

— Эй! — крикнула Рей, без особой надежды, что ее кто-нибудь услышит. — Эй!

Ответом ей стал шум крыльев каких-то птиц, вспорхнувших с дерева.

— Эй! — повторила Рей уже совсем безысходно, и ей послышалось, да, скорее всего послышалось, что где-то там, с противоположного конца тропы до нее донеслось тихое «Ау!».

Рей пошла по тропе на отклик, не замечая, как ускоряет шаг. Ни единого дуновения ветра не чувствовалось под лесным сводом, Рей вся взмокла под своей ветровкой, и уже давно расстегнула ее. Она еще несколько раз останавливалась и кричала, и все яснее ей слышался ответ впереди. Должен же там кто-то быть! Кто-то, кто укажет, как выйти из этого леса, где не работает связь и совсем нет солнечного света!

Тропинка привела ее на поляну, окруженную елями ровным кругом — будто кто-то очертил огромным циркулем границу. А в центре полянки стоял домик, такой старый, что врос в землю почти до самых окошек. Крышу его покрывал толстый слой дерна, к низкой двери вели выкопанные в грунте ступеньки. Но из трубы на крыше валил дымок, перед домом была сложена поленница со свежими дровами — значит кто-то жил здесь. Может какой-нибудь отшельник?

Рей отряхнула одежду и решительно направилась к дому, но новый звук отвлек ее. Тихое хихиканье, непонятно откуда доносившееся. Этот звук, совершенно чужой в темном лесу под низко нависшим грозовым небом, напугал Рей. Она остановилась, с сомнением глядя на домик, но потом двинулась вперед. Выбора у нее все равно не было — или туда, или возвращаться в лес в надежде, что она наткнется на кого-то или на упомянутый Розой ручей, а не на кабана или волка.

Спустившись к дверям, Рей нагнулась и постучала, сначала негромко, а потом сильнее, чувствуя под кулаком грубую волокнистую структуру двери. Дерево было таким старым, что потемнело и рассохлось местами. Ожидая, пока дверь откроется или изнутри послышится хотя бы звук, Рей обратила внимание на дверные петли: кованые, грубо сработанные. Может, тут живет не отшельник, а какой-нибудь реконструктор? Есть же такие люди: уедут в глушь и там пытаются выживать так же, как выживали предки, без электричества и прочих даров цивилизации.

Дверь громко и протяжно заскрипела, открываясь, и Рей от неожиданности отшатнулась, запнулась о ступеньку и плюхнулась назад. Дверь медленно распахнулась, и из проема, низко наклонившись, чтобы вылезти, вышел человек. Когда он распрямился в полный рост, возвышаясь над Рей, как телеграфный столб, она замерла, чувствуя, как поднимается в ней какой-то первобытный испуг. Не был этот человек ни отшельником, ни реконструктором. Его волосы были темными, густыми, спутанными. Их кончики почти касались обнаженных плеч. Мужчина был бледный, голый торс покрывали россыпи родинок и полосы грязи. Лицо у него было некрасивое, ассиметричное, с крупным носом, черными глазами и нахмуренными бровями. Одет он был в какие-то ужасные грязные штаны все в грязи и зелени, ноги у него были босые. Смотрел недобро — и как-то одичало, будто впервые в жизни увидел кого-то.

У Рей язык отмер, и она лишь чудом вспомнила, как будет «Здравствуйте». Выдавив слова приветствия, она вновь замолчала. Как объяснить, что она потерялась? Как сказать, что она вообще не говорит по-русски?

— Малая Хаисовка, — сказала Рей, старательно выговаривая слова. Потом стукнула себя рукой в грудь и указала куда-то за спину. А потом покачала головой и развела руками, надеясь, что пантомима будет понятна.

Мужчина мрачно проследил за ее действиями, но ничего не сказал. Развернувшись, он поднырнул под низкий проход и исчез в землянке. Дверь однако оставил открытой, как молчаливое приглашение.

Поднявшись на ноги, Рей последовала за ним.

Ее глаза долго привыкали к сумраку, после которого даже пасмурный день снаружи показался бы светлым. Наконец Рей разглядела единственную комнату с большой печью в дальнем углу. Свет давали несколько окошек и жирные коптящие свечи в глиняной плошке. Обстановка была скудной: скамьи вдоль стен, пара сундуков, покрытых грубым сукном. В центре — деревянный стол. Пол в домике был земляной, утоптанный, засыпанный сухой травой.

Мужчина возился у печи, совершенно не обращая на Рей внимания. Рей уже хотела окликнуть его, но снаружи раздался детский смех, и в землянку влетели двое детей, толкаясь, чтобы успеть раньше - чумазые и одетые в поношенную одежду, такие же лохматые и нечесаные, как и мужчина, с листвой в волосах. Им могло быть навскидку и семь лет, и десять, и даже пол их было сложно определить из-за повышенной чумазости и длинных волос у обоих. Они добежали до стола, пододвинули скамьи и уселись, должно быть ожидая ужин.

От мыслей об ужине у Рей заурчало в животе — она ведь в последний раз ела, когда они проезжали крупное село.

Но куда она попала? Может, это какие-то местные люмпены? И как ей объяснить им, что ей нужно вернуться?

— Эй, — позвала Рей нерешительно.

Мужчина обернулся и жестом показал ей садиться за стол. Рей неуверенно приблизилась и села на краешек скамьи, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что дети рассматривают ее, не скрывая интереса.

Мужчина вернулся к столу, поставил в центр большой глиняный горшок, от которого исходил весьма заманчивый запах, и что-то сказал детям. Они вылезли из-за стола, но скоро вернулись, неся тарелки — четыре штуки, тоже глиняные, и резные деревянные ложки. В горшке оказалась овощная похлебка, очень душистая и сытная.

Чувствуя необходимость сказать что-то, как-то поблагодарить этих странных людей за временный приют, Рей указала на себя и представилась:

— Рей, — и добавила, насколько возможно четко:

— Спасибо.

После еды Рей разморило прямо за столом: она начала засыпать прямо там, подперев голову рукой. Она почти не запомнила, как ей помогли подняться и уложили на лавку. Подсунув под голову свой рюкзак, Рей тут же заснула, решив, что выяснит, как выбраться к людям завтра. А может ее друзья дойдут сюда и найдут ее…

***

На следующий день Рей проснулась довольно поздно: в крохотные оконца вовсю светило солнце, а землянка была пуста. Сев, Рей потянулась, проверила на месте ли рюкзак и его содержимое, а потом, закинув его на спину, вышла наружу.

Солнце поначалу ослепило ее, и Рей прищурилась. Привыкая к яркому свету, Рей услышала какой-то плеск, доносящийся с другой стороны дома. Обойдя его, Рей увидела еще один домик, такой же ветхий, но гораздо меньше по размеру. Возле домика стояла бочка с водой, возле которой умывался хозяин. Рей отметила про себя, что сейчас, когда он был умыт, он мог даже показаться красивым: бледная кожа, покрытая шрамами — интересно, откуда они? — словно светилась в лучах солнца. Мелкие капельки воды стекали по крепкому торсу и рукам, и Рей залюбовалась им.

Будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, мужчина поднял голову. Увидев Рей, он сделал приглашающий жест, и Рей подошла ближе, решив, что ей умыться тоже не помешает. Холодная вода взбодрила, и Рей поежилась. Заметив, что мужчина наблюдает за ней, Рей улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, и Рей почувствовала, что ее улыбка расползается еще шире — настолько преобразился этот угрюмый человек, совсем иначе стал выглядеть — добрее, и как-то располагающе.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Я… — начала она по-английски, и осеклась. Что ему сказать? Как ему сказать? Возможно, позже она сможет объясниться…

В ее рюкзаке что-то загудело, и Рей с опозданием сообразила, что это ее телефон: сработал будильник. Достав его, Рей с огорчением поняла, что связь так и не появилась, даже экстренные вызовы были недоступны — и телефон пришлось выключить, чтобы не разрядился. А вместе с этим девушка вспомнила, что она тут не на отдыхе, а потерялась, и ей нужно найти дорогу обратно. Рей даже немного рассердилась на себя. Как можно было забыть, что она попала сюда случайно? Как вообще возможно такое забыть?

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала Рей по-английски. — Малая Хаисовка, — добавила она, но никакой реакции на свои слова не дождалась. Улыбка пропала с лица хозяина. Закончив свои дела, мужчина пошел к дому, а Рей поспешила за ним.

— Я должна выбраться отсюда, понимаете? — воскликнула она ему в спину. — Ну, почему вы не понимаете?

Мужчина даже не обернулся.

Рей беспомощно огляделась, а потом решилась. Раз ей здесь не помогут, нужно идти. Попробовать найти дорогу самой. Наверняка ее уже ищут. Набрав воды в бутылку из медного чайника в доме, и определив, с какой стороны леса она вышла к землянке, Рей пошла обратно. Лес выглядел негостеприимно, даже несмотря на ясный день. Ели на границе выстроились, как часовые. Но тропинка была на месте, по ней Рей и пошла.

Тропа выглядела прямой, но почему-то Рей казалось, что если раньше она шла по ровной дорожке, то теперь шагает в гору. Она быстро выдыхалась, под деревьями было душно, и Рей сняла ветровку и повязала ее на пояс.

Помимо духоты и накатывающей усталости было еще кое-что — с какого-то момента Рей стало казаться, что за ней кто-то следит. Останавливаясь передохнуть, она оглядывалась, но никого не видела. Один раз рискнула крикнуть, но ответа не получила. И шла дальше.

Очередной привал Рей устроила там, где начинался сплошной бурелом, а тропинка терялась среди деревьев. Рей не знала, тот ли это бурелом, через который она бесполезно пробивалась вчера — вчера ли? Казалось, что прошло уже несколько дней, а не несколько часов с того момента. Примостившись на бревне, Рей просто переводила дух, но спокойствия не чувствовала. Чужое невидимое присутствие будто стало ближе, яснее. Даже воздух тут стал холоднее и, поежившись, Рей надела на себя ветровку. Наверное, нужно было идти, но она никак не могла заставить себя подняться на ноги. Да и куда идти — в бурелом?

Со вздохом, Рей встала, всматриваясь в стену деревьев перед ней — и отшатнулась, зажав рот рукой: из чащи на нее смотрели два желтых глаза, больших и круглых, как плошки. Обладатель глаз пошевелился, и Рей смогла рассмотреть его целиком: покрытое то ли шерстью, то ли грязью, с темной кожей с зеленоватым отливом, существо напоминало человека. На подбородке у него топорщилась борода, похожая на сухие ветки, изо лба рос загнутый рог, а пальцы были длинными, с острыми когтями.

Рей замерла, не зная, что делать. Она будто раздвоилась: одна ее часть твердила, что такого быть не может, что это человек в дурацком костюме, который хочет ее напугать, а вторая отмечала рисунок на коже существа, вертикальные зрачки и взгляд, с которым оно осматривало Рей.

Развернувшись, Рей припустила по тропинке обратно. Землянка, оставшаяся позади, сейчас казалась ей единственным укрытием. Сзади затрещали ветки, и Рей обнаружила, что в ней еще остался резерв сил, и побежала быстрее, руками прикрывая лицо от хлещущих веток. Неудивительно, что корня под ногами она не заметила, зацепилась за него и рухнула оземь, тихо вскрикнув.

Поднявшись на четвереньки, Рей обернулась, опасаясь увидеть преследователя прямо за спиной, но тропинка была пуста. Рей села на колени, испуганно оглядываясь. Никого. Ни следа того существа — или того человека. Неужели, ей почудилось, разморило от лесной духоты? Рей поднялась на дрожащие ноги, развернулась, чтобы вернуться туда, откуда прибежала, и едва не столкнулась с напугавшим ее существом. Оно было высоким, худощавым и улыбалось — почти, как человек, злорадно и ожидающе.

Рей попятилась назад, и две вещи случились одновременно: существо перевело взгляд на что-то позади нее, и сама Рей натолкнулась на что-то спиной. Она испуганно метнулась в сторону, но тут же почувствовала облегчение: это был мужчина из землянки в лесу. Он был одет в старую рубашку и свои штаны, на ногах — тяжелые сапоги. Хозяин не сводил взгляда с существа и, казалось, был совсем не удивлен и не испуган его появлением. Рей спряталась за спину мужчины, пока тот обратился к существу. Так как языка Рей не знала, то сути разговора не уловила, прислушиваясь лишь к интонациям: хозяин и существо спорили. Наконец существо совершенно по-человечески махнуло длиннопалой рукой и удалилось. А мужчина, прижав Рей к себе, повел ее через чащу обратно к землянке — и Рей совсем не протестовала, с облечением и радостью прильнув к нему.

***

Рей вся была в грязи и листьях, и теперь как две капли воды походила на детей, крутившихся возле дома. Можно было попробовать отмыться у бочки, но Рей подозревала, что изведет на себя всю воду, а толку будет чуть.

Оказалось, что гостеприимный хозяин решил о ней позаботиться. Над маленьким домиком вовсю курился дымок, и через пару часов или около того хозяин, чьего имени Рей так и не узнала, вернулся в землянку и поманил ее за собой.

Домик оказался баней: темной, с низкими потолками и почерневшими бревнами. Из парилки тянуло жаром. Вместо полотенец на низкой лавке лежали несколько полотен ткани.

— А как мы будем… — задумчиво начала Рей, но увидев, что хозяин начал раздеваться, моментально отвернулась. — О! Теперь понятно, — сказала она, скорее для себя. Подождав, пока хозяин разденется и первым зайдет в парилку, Рей разделась сама, закутавшись в один из отрезов ткани. И уже после этого потянула заедающую дверь на себя.

Внутри парилки было влажно, душно и слегка першило в горле и пощипывало глаза. Едва зайдя, Рей тут же потупилась, потому что хозяин преспокойно мылся, явно не беспокоясь о собственной наготе. А еще в парилке было страшно тесно: чтобы подойти к бочке с водой Рей пришлось бы протискиваться мимо хозяина.

— Извините, — тихо сказала она, развернувшись к нему спиной и выгибаясь, чтобы не задеть разогретые камни в углу. Хозяин замер, когда она пролезала мимо, и Рей покраснела.

Добравшись до бочки и тазов, Рей зачерпнула себе воды и покосилась на мужчину: он смотрел на нее. И как ей мыться, если на нее пялятся? Может быть он и без комплексов, но у нее-то есть чувство приличия.

— Нет, я так не могу, — тихо сказала Рей. Подняв глаза на хозяина — точнее на его лицо, опасаясь смотреть ниже — она сказала, твердо, хоть и по-английски:

— Отвернись, — и добавила рукой знак, будто разворачивает что-то на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Хозяин усмехнулся, но послушно повернулся к Рей спиной. Пока она неловко стаскивала с себя ткань и торопливо отмывалась, используя вместо мочалки маленький кусок ткани, хозяин начал мыть голову. Закончив, Рей быстро завернулась в ткань, и уже потом стала отмывать волосы, не глядя на мужчину. Несмотря на то, что странный раствор в маленькой плошке выглядел, как грязь, он мылился, и Рей успешно смогла вымыть волосы.

Наклонившись, чтобы выжать их над тазом, Рей почувствовала, что хозяин стоит прямо за ее спиной и быстро выпрямилась.

Мужчина дотронулся до ее плеча и мягко провел пальцами по коже, по плечу, по ключице и к шее. Рей вздрогнула, чувствуя, что краснеет и совсем не из-за жары.

— П-простите, — пролепетала она, обернувшись.

Хозяин был привлекательным, и он был ей симпатичен, но Рей была не из тех, кто с радостью вешался на первого встречного. Возможно, он как-то не так ее понял?

— Тш-ш, — прошептал он. Рей замерла, как испуганный зверек, а мужчина склонился к ней, покрывая ее шею и плечи поцелуями, чуть прикусывая ее кожу, отчего у Рей по спине побежали мурашки, а соски сжались, став твердыми, как камешки.

Хозяин прижался к ней, мягко привлекая ее к себе, его рука скользнула по бедру Рей, задирая намокшую тяжелую ткань.

— Не надо, — слабо сказала Рей, даже не осознавая, что ее не понимают. Внизу живота потяжелело, каждое движение, каждое прикосновение хозяина отзывалось всплеском возбуждения, и единственное, что удерживало Рей от того, чтобы выгнуться самым бесстыдным образом, позволяя мужчине дотронуться до того, чего он хочет и прижаться к нему, были ее моральные принципы, вот-вот готовые рухнуть.

Мужчина сказал ей что-то с нежностью, и Рей закусила губу, страдальчески заломив брови. Повернувшись к нему, она решительно уперлась рукой ему в грудь.

— Нет, — сказала Рей, и покачала головой.

Хозяин окинул ее внимательным, чуть насмешливым взглядом, а потом наклонился и быстро поцеловал Рей легким скользящим поцелуем. А потом отступил в сторону, разрешая ей пройти.

Рей протиснулась мимо него, с алеющими щеками, прижимая ткань к груди. Она старательно не смотрела никуда, кроме двери, а оказавшись снаружи, оделась так быстро, что могла бы поставить рекорд.

***

Вечером Рей вместе с детьми-дичками помогала чистить картошку на ужин — хоть как-то надеясь таким образом извиниться за доставленные хлопоты. А после ужина, когда все укладывались спать, хозяин, спавший на печи, позвал ее лечь рядом с собой — места там вполне хватало на двоих.

Рей нахмурилась, размышляя, стоит ли принимать это приглашение. Она вполне могла выспаться внизу, как вчера. А еще она ведь в любой момент могла вернуться на лавку.

Устраиваясь рядом с хозяином, Рей ощущала неловкость. Сев (и едва не задев головой потолок), Рей снова указала на себя и сказала:

— Рей, — и выжидающе уставилась на хозяина, полулежащего рядом, подперев рукой голову, и с интересом наблюдавшего за ней.

Он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и сказал:

— Кайло.

Рей вздохнула:

— Ну, вот и познакомились.

После того, как с представлением было покончено, Рей с чувством выполненного долга улеглась спать. На печи ночевать было гораздо удобнее, чем на лавке с рюкзаком под головой. Кайло по-хозяйски прижал ее к себе, но Рей это не беспокоило, наоборот, так было даже уютнее. Он снова сказал ей что-то непонятное, а потом Рей ощутила как он поцеловал ее в макушку, а потом в щеку, а потом в шею, мягко отодвигая ее волосы в сторону.

Рей замерла. Здравый смысл говорил ей свалить отсюда на лавку и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Низменные инстинкты предлагали остаться на месте и наслаждаться, тем более, что хозяин был ей симпатичен.

Кайло снова поцеловал ее в шею, и его рука легла ей на бедро, поглаживая косточку, выступающую над поясом сползших штанов.

— Кайло, — тихо сказала Рей, зажмурившись. От очередного поцелуя у неё по коже побежали мурашки.

Хозяин прижался к ней вплотную, крепко обнимая ее за талию, и Рей торопливо, с тихим возгласом, положила свою руку поверх его. Кайло понял ее жест и руку убрал, и зашептал ей что-то успокаивающее, непонятное, продолжая поглаживать ее бедро. Лежать в его объятиях было тепло, шепот успокаивал, и Рей не стала протестовать, когда его рука снова легла ей на живот и опустилась ниже.

Когда хозяин стащил с нее штаны, Рей с готовностью подалась ему навстречу. Она издала короткий стон, когда Кайло вошел в нее, и он закрыл ей рот ладонью.

В крошечном домике царила темнота: свечи потухли, снаружи было темно. Тишину нарушало только их сбивчивое частое дыхание. Остановившись, Кайло перевернул Рей на спину, и она с готовностью раздвинула ноги и обвила его руками за шею.

Он снова пробормотал ей что-то на ухо, медленно заполняя ее, прижимая ее своим огромным телом к лежанке, и Рей неловко потянулась к нему и поцеловала его, давя всхлипы, которые вырывались из ее горла с каждым движением хозяина. Кайло ускорился, и Рей зажмурилась, тихо постанывая и прижимаясь лбом к его шее. Ее зубы слегка задели его ключицу, и Рей прижалась к ней губами, чувствуя, как медленно разливается в низу живота тепло предвкушения. Очередной толчок его тела заставил ее крепко стиснуть его поясницу своими ногами, подталкивая к самому краю ощущений, и Рей застонала, прикусывая солоноватую кожу и вжимаясь в Кайло сама.

***

Лежа в его объятьях Кайло, Рей почувствовала, что проваливается в дрему, не имея сил ни шевелиться, ни думать.

Возможно завтра удастся выяснить, как зовут детей. А потом… Рей смутно помнила, что должна была что-то сделать, что-то очень важное, но вот что — вспомнить никак не удавалось. Это все усталость. Завтра, с утра, на свежую голову она во всем разберется…


End file.
